Et de battre mon cœur c'est arrêté
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Apres la Bataille du Sanctuaire, il faut s'occuper des morts. Et pour ceux qui restent, il ne subsiste plus que les souvenirs et les secrets que laissent les défunts derrière eux. Aussi surprenant soient-ils. Mais c'est bien connus non. Les morts ne mentent jamais.
**Voilà un petit one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

 **J'ai traqué les fautes d'orthographe tel un inspecteur du fisc, les fraudes;) Désolé s'il en reste... vraiment.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le silence après le combat.

Effrayant. Pesant. Presque dérangeant.

Après la lutte fratricide qui opposa les cinq chevaliers de bronze au douze chevaliers du Zodiaque, ce fut ce qui apparu comme le plus oppressant pour ceux qui erraient dans le Sanctuaire : les gardes, les apprentis, le chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or encore debout.

Plus loin, plus haut, dominant le Sanctuaire, le Palais du Pope. C'était là qu'était les morts tombé au combat. Attendant leurs préparation pour leur ultime voyage.

Car l'embaumement d'un mort était un rituel aussi vieux que le monde. Dans chaque coin du globe, dans chaque culture, chaque personne riche ou pauvre recevait cette ultime acte.

Les chevaliers d'or du sanctuaire d'Athéna, ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Pour les cinq morts, il fallait accomplir ce rituel comme pour les anciens chevaliers tombaient au combat et comme il le sera pour les générations futurs quand viendront leur temps.

Chacun des cinq corps étaient placé dans une des pièces prévus à cette effet. Des servantes du palais habilité à cette tache, s'occupait des chevaliers des Gémeaux, du Cancer et des Poissons.

Milo du Scorpion, accablé de chagrin avait refusé que ces femmes touche au corps de son meilleur ami, le savant bien trop pudique et n'aimant guerre les contacts physiques. Il savait que Camus n'aurait pas apprécier que ses femmes le déshabille et le lave pour ensuite le revêtir de la toge qui leur servaient de linceul. Il s'occupa donc avec beaucoup de soin et de déférence de préparer le corps du chevalier du Verseau pour l'au-delà.

Shaka de la Vierge et Mû du Bélier s'occupaient du corps de Shura du Capricorne, le corps du dixième gardien étant grandement brûlé. Les deux hommes grâce à leur cosmos-énergie essayaient de guérir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le corps du jeune espagnol atrocement mutilé, sous le regard plein de consternation du Chevalier du Lion.

Aiolia ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Mû et Shaka s'embêtent à reconstruire le corps de Shura. Pour lui il était l'homme qui avait tué son frère, d'autant plus que maintenant que l'on savait qu'Aioros du Sagittaire n'était pas un traître, bien au contraire.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à l'espagnol qui ne penser faire que son devoir, surtout que Shiryu lui avait dit que ses dernières parole avait été adresser au Sagittaire, lui demandant de lui pardonner. Il avait reconnu son erreur dans ses derniers instant, mais une rancune tenace brûlait toujours dans le cœur du Lion. Aldebarran, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre le point de vue de Shura, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à celui qu'il croyait être le Pope. Aiolia avait compris, mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner. C'était plus fort que lui…

Alors qu'il en était là dans ses pensées, il entendit des cris de stupeur venait d'une pièce à coté. Se dirigeant avec rapidité vers la source du bruit, il se rendit compte que cela venait de la pièce où était le corps d'Aphrodite et que les cris avaient été poussé par les servantes préparant son corps.

 _ **« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces cris ? »**_

\- _**Monseigneur, c'est le chevalier des Poissons… Il y a quelque chose…**_ commença l'intendante du palais.

 _ **\- Eh bien, parle !**_

 _ **\- Il… Il vaut mieux que vous voyez ça par vous-même,**_ conclut-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Aiolia entra suivi de près par Aldebarran qui avait entendu les cris et était arrivé pour en connaître la cause. Les servantes se tenaient toute prés de la porte et semblait abasourdi. Le sixième gardien alla vers la table de pierre ou reposait le corps d'Aphrodite recouvert d'un drap blanc immaculé. Il vit dans un coin posé soigneusement ses vêtement, ainsi que les vasque remplis d'eau et la toge. Les servantes n'avait donc pas commencé sa toilette. Il se retourna pour avoir des explications quand l'intendante repris la parole :

 _ **« Soulever le drap Monseigneur. »**_

C'est ce qu'Aiolia, après un haussement d'épaule, fit… pour le laisser retomber aussitôt.

 _ **« Qu'il y a t-il, mon ami,**_ lui demanda Aldebarran inquiet. »

 _ **\- Sortez ! Toutes ! Et pas un mot de ça à âme qui vivent ! Vous comprenez ?**_

 _ **\- Oui seigneur Aiolia, je vous donne ma parole, et je vous jure que ces filles ne dévoileront jamais rien. »**_

 _ **\- Bien. Continuez de vous occuper des chevaliers du Cancer et des Gémeaux.**_

 _ **\- Oui mon seigneur,**_ répondit l'intendante en baissant la tête pour le saluer. _**Venez Mesdemoiselles.**_

Puis elles sortirent de la pièce laissant les deux chevaliers ensemble.

 _ **« Qui y a-t-il enfin Aiolia,**_ lui demanda une nouvelle fois le chevaliers du Taureau. »

 _ **\- Regarde par toi-même.**_

A son tour le puissant chevalier vint soulever le drap et resta comme statufier, puis le rebaissa avec douceur et recouvrit le corps du chevalier des Poissons.

 _ **\- Tu savais ?**_ demanda enfin Aiolia après un silence pesant.

 _ **\- Non. Et toi…**_

Le grec secoua lentement la tête. Un nouveau silence tomba de nouveau.

 _ **« Je vais chercher Mû et Shaka… on doit leur dire pour Aphrodite… »**_

 _ **\- Bien. Ils seront peut-être quoi faire,**_ termina doucement le cinquième gardien quand il fût seul dans la pièce.

 _ **\- Qui y a-t-il ?**_ demanda Mû en entrant.

 _ **\- C'est Aphrodite. Il faut que tu vois ça.**_

Mû s'approcha du corps et le lion souleva le draps. L'atlante eut la même réaction que son voisin de temple. Il fit rebaisser le draps et recouvrit convenablement le corps d'Aphrodite par pudeur.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'en sais rien…**_ marmonna Aiolia.

 _ **\- Qui y a-t-il avec Aphrodite des Poissons,**_ demanda doucement Shaka ?

 _ **\- Eh bien disons que ce chevalier portait bien son nom,**_ lui révéla gêné Aldebarran.

Shaka fronça les sourcils.

 ** _-_ Vous voulez dire…**

 _ **\- Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit,**_ le coupa Ailloli avec amertume .

 _ **\- Elle,**_ murmura Mû apaisant.

 _ **\- Pardon,**_ lui rétorqua un Aiolia surpris.

 _ **\- Tu as dit «il», c'est «elle»,**_ le reprit doucement Mû.

 _ **\- Elle c'était peut-être dit qu'on ne l'estimerait pas assez si on le savait,**_ hasarda Aldebarran.

 _ **\- Ridicule,**_ dit doctement Shaka, _**il y a bien des femmes chevaliers au Sanctuaire, elles ne sont certes pas beaucoup, mais sont puissantes.**_

 _ **\- Shaka a raison. Aucun de nous ne mettrait en doute les compétence d'un chevalier car c'est une femme,**_ signifia Mû

- _ **Peut-être… peut-être c'était-elle dit que nous la respecterions pas, car elle aurait été la seule femme chevalier d'or,**_ tenta de nouveau d'expliquer le chevalier du Taureau.

Aiolia haussa les épaules signifiant par là qu'il ignorait totalement ce qui était passé par la tête du chevalier du poisson pour leur avoir caché une chose qui paraissait si futile, mais d'un autre coté tellement importante.

 _ **\- Vous croyez que quelqu'un savait,**_ demanda Mû après un long silence.

 _ **\- Peut-être Milo,**_ risqua de nouveau le deuxième gardien. Lorsqu'il vit les regards chargé d'interrogation des trois autres il précisa : _**Aphrodite, DeathMask et Milo étaient les assassins du Sanctuaire… comme on ne peut pas demander au Cancer…**_

 _ **\- Exact,**_ approuva Mû après quelques secondes de réflexion. _**Posons lui la question. De toutes façon, nous devons le mettre au courant. Cela ne semble pas juste que nous tous le savons sauf lui.**_

 _ **\- Je vais le chercher,**_ déclara Aiolia.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, personne ne fit de remarque sur les yeux rougies de larmes du Scorpion. Il leur en fut reconnaissant pour ça. Il respectait sa douleur, son deuil.

 _ **« Alors c'est vrai ? Aphrodite… »**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ lui confirma le Belier.

Le scorpion poussa un soupir las :

 _ **« Et dire que lorsqu'on était gosse on le traitai tout le temps de fille, tu te souviens Aiolia? »**_

Le lion hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait pensé à ça. Pour lui, cela rendait le comportement d'Aphrodite encore plus étrange. Si à l'époque elle leur avait simplement dit « Oui je suis une fille et je serai un chevalier d'or tout comme vous, aussi puissante que vous tous ! » Aiolia aurait compris, mais là… Pourquoi mentir ? Pourquoi le cacher ?

Un petit sourire douloureux étirant les trait du scorpion : il se souvenait ... Lorsque petit, lui et Aiolia se moquait d'Aphrodite, qui leur filaient toujours ensuite un bon coup de pied au derrière d'ailleurs, Camus le reprenait toujours. Il lui reprochait son manque de sérieux, ses moqueries et ses blagues. Puis devant la mine désolé du bébé scorpion, Camus secouait la tête et lui disait de le suivre car il avait réussi à créé assez de froid pour ne pas faire fondre les glaces qu'il avait quémandé aux cuisines du grand Pope. Milo lui souriait de toutes ses petites dents et le suivait en riant. Mais c'était fini tout ça... Camus n'était plus…

Un silence religieux s'établit dans la chambre mortuaire.

Tout le monde était dans ses pensées.

Soudain Shaka fronçât un sourcil : un détail l'avait fait sortir du fil de ses pensés. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le corps du saint des Poissons. Puis il repoussa le drap d'un geste brusque jusqu'au bas ventre de celle-ci.

Tout le monde resta interdit. Déjà par leur sortit brusque de la transe de la Vierge, mais aussi et surtout par son geste.

 _ **\- Shaka,**_ souffla interdit Aldebarran.

 _ **\- Voyons mon ami**_ , le sermonna Mû.

 _ **\- Si t'es en manque Shaka,**_ dit durement le chevalier du Lion, _**je te conseille d'aller faire un tour au Harem voir les courtisanes du Palais du Pope.**_

Il était outré que l'on traite ainsi Aphrodite. Oui la douzième Gardienne c'était fait corrompre par Saga. Oui elle leur avait mentis à tous. Mais ce n'était certes pas une raison pour la traiter comme la dernière putain du port d'Athènes.

Mais Shaka ne réagis à aucune des paroles prononçaient par ses pairs. Il leva ses mains, puis les abaissa vers le ventre de la femme Chevalier d'or.

Soudain il sentit une forte poigne sur son bras. Les yeux clos comme toujours, Shaka tourna le tête vers celui qui l'empoignait si fortement.

 _ **\- Voyons Milo du Scorpion, penses-tu réellement que j'aurais des gestes déplacés auprès d'elle ?**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien,**_ claqua Milo. _**Que comptes-tu lui faire ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.**_ _**Une perturbation que j'avais ressenti dans son cosmos et qu'elle avait tenté de me cacher.**_

Milo relâcha doucement le poignet de la Vierge et Shaka se concentra de nouveau ses deux mains au-dessus du chevalier des Poissons.

Puis quelques instant plus tard, il la recouvrit avec douceur, ce qui surprit les autres Chevaliers présent.

 _ **« Nous ignorions qu'Aphrodite des Poissons fût une femme, mais quelqu'un savait. C'était sur. »**_

 _ **\- Comment le sais-tu,**_ le questionna Aiolia.

 _ **\- Aphrodite attendait un enfant,**_ expliqua posément Shaka.

 _ **\- Pa… pardon,**_ balbutia Aldebarran.

 _ **\- Non impossible,**_ souffla Mû les trait empreint de surprise.

 _ **\- Et pourtant,**_ confirma Shaka.

 _ **-Qui,**_ questionna Milo aussi éberlué que les autres.

Revenant de sa surprise Aiolia du Lion réfléchit quelques instants et demanda à Shaka :

 _ **« Tu as dit que tu avais ressenti une perturbation dans son cosmos il y a quelques semaines.**_ Le chevalier de la vierge confirma en hochant lentement la tête. _**Si Aphrodite était enceinte de plusieurs semaines elle ne pouvait qu'être au courant… Vous croyez qu'elle s'est confié à quelqu'un ? »**_

- _ **Je pense… Je pense qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne malheureusement,**_ commença lentement Mû. _**C'était là toute la complexité de son problème… Aphrodite avait tissé tout ce secret autour de sa personne… Et cela a fini par se retourner contre elle malheureusement.**_

 _ **\- Exact,**_ confirma Milo. _ **En tout cas je peux vous dire qu'elle ne m'a fait aucune confidence… Ni à Camus,**_ rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. _**Il me l'aurait dit.**_

 _ **\- Vous croyez que Shura,**_ commença Aldebarran.

Tout le monde réfléchit quelques minutes. Est-ce qu'Aphrodite était allé se confier au discret Capricorne ?

 _ **« Nous ne le saurons jamais,**_ conclut Mû pour mettre fin au tergiversions. _**Aphrodite emportera avec elle son secret dans la tombe. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée parler à Shura, il ne se comportait pas avec elle différemment. Je pense qu'il était comme nous, ignorant même qu'Aphrodite était une femme. »**_

La déclaration de Mû fût accueillit dans un silence emplis de doute et de question, mais tous consentirent que le bélier avait raison : ils ne seront jamais.

 _ **« Bien,**_ dit Aiolia rompant le silence. _**Comme l'a dit Mû, Aphrodite emportera avec elle son secret dans la tombe. Aucun de nous ne devra révéler que le Saint des Poissons était en faite une femme. C'était son secret et son souhait. Et nous nous devons de le respecter. »**_

 _ **-Bien sûr,**_ acquiesça Aldebarran.

 _ **\- Pour moi,**_ renchérit Milo, _**Aphrodite était un chevalier d'or. Peu importe d'être homme ou femme.**_

Shaka hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec le raisonnement du Scorpion.

 _ **« Pour moi aussi,**_ approuva Mû. »

Rassuré sur ce point, les chevaliers jetèrent un dernier regard sur la dépouille d'Aphrodite recouvert de son drap blanc immaculé. Cependant une question restée en suspens dans la tête de certain d'entre eux : qui était le père de l'enfant que porter la femme chevalier ? Ce fût Aiolia qui osa poser la question alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la petite chambre mortuaire.

 _ **« Nous ne le saurons jamais,**_ répondit impassiblement le Bélier. _**C'est aussi un secret qu'Aphrodite emportera avec elle. »**_

 _ **\- Et puis, je pense que cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant,**_ rajouta son voisin de temple.

 _ **\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela,**_ lui demanda un Aiolia surpris de ses paroles.

 _ **\- Aldebarran pense certainement que c'était**_ _ **DeathMask**_ _ **du Cancer le père de l'enfant,**_ répondit Shaka à la place du Taureau. Celui-ci se contenta de hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait vu juste.

 _ **-**_ _ **DeathMask**_ _ **,**_ s'exclama alors Aiolia. _**Impossible ! Il était trop… trop… Mauvais.**_

 _ **\- Si on va par là,**_ lui rétorqua placidement Milo, _**Aphrodite n'était pas non plus la personne la plus vertueuse qui soit. Mais je pense qu'Aldebarran avait raison : le chevalier du Cancer plus que tout autre était le plus proche d'Aphrodite. C'était avec lui qu'elle partait le plus souvent en mission. Et ils étaient amis. Si il n'était pas le père de l'enfant, il a dû au moins se rendre compte de son secret…**_

 _ **\- Peut-être,**_ conclut Mû. _**Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous ne le serons jamais. Peut-être effectivement que**_ _ **DeathMask**_ _ **du Cancer savait qu'Aphrodite était une femme et était peut-être même le père de son enfant ou bien été comme nous et ignoré tout. Mais maintenant nous devons surtout nous soucier de leur rendre leur dernière hommage qui leur sont dues et de les préparer pour leur dernier voyage.**_

Tout fût d'accord et décidèrent d'appeler les servantes pour qu'elles finissent de s'occuper du Saint des Poissons.

Quelques jours plus tard l'on mit en terre les chevaliers aux côtés de tant d'autres, de différentes générations dont il ne restait plus rien que des souvenirs.

C'est ce qui restait d'Aphrodite de Poissons les souvenirs… Les souvenirs d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que sa vie, les souvenirs de ses mains sur elle et de leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un…

Le souvenir aussi de cet enfant dont elle n'avait parler à personne et qui maintenant était enseveli sous la terre noire du cimetière du Sanctuaire avec elle. Et ceci pour l'éternité…

Du moins, c'est ce qui était censé se passer…

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

 **!WARNING ! EXPLICATION ! : Aphrodite, une fille ?! Pour celles et ceux qui ont découvert comme moi Saint Seiya avec le club Dorothée (aaaaah les années 90, que de souvenir) le perso d'Aphrodite dans la bataille du Sanctuaire, était doublé par une femme... Ce qui m'a pas mal embrouillé l'esprit quand j'étais gamine j'avoue. Puis après finalement j'ai finis par comprendre (le doublage à cette époque là... un vrai meurtre)**

 **Sinon, je pense écrire d'autres choses sur Saint Seiya.**

 **En attendant, à bientôt tout le monde ;)**

 **Lola.**


End file.
